Programmers of embedded devices face a variety of design and implementation problems when using software development tools, such as the JavaScript Object Notation (JSON) format. The complexity of these software tools may prevent programmers from rapidly constructing embedded interfaces that access the state and/or behavior of a system component. These limitations may frustrate design goals such as, for example, interoperability, stability, scalability, memory use, and so. Accordingly, improved code development tools may be desirable.